


On a Rainy Day

by RavenLost2187



Series: To the Other Side || On a Rainy Day [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Carol Danvers, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Natasha Romanoff, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Pietro Maximoff, Beta Sam Wilson, Bottom Peter Parker, Completed, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not good with dirty smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Maria Rambeau, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Scott Lang, Omega Wanda Maximoff, Pet Names, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is from a separate universe, Peter is adorable, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Power Bottom Peter Parker, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Imbalance (related to A/B/O), Protective Tony Stark, Sex Worker Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Tease Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Tony Stark, Underage - Freeform, Vague ish Sex scenes, beta T'Challa, femme peter parker, just fluffy smut, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLost2187/pseuds/RavenLost2187
Summary: Tony Stark is an alpha and he lost his Omega, Peter Parker the day that Thanos came or 'The Day of Infinity'. Tony, depressed and lost, is sent down a never ending cycle of depression and anger.Until another Peter Parker is tossed into his arms and he's given a second chance(Tony's Story)
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanoff/Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Sam Wilson/T’Challa, Steve/Avengers Team, Thor/Bruce Banner
Series: To the Other Side || On a Rainy Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491887
Comments: 14
Kudos: 101





	1. Clip of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oof here we go again
> 
> So I don't want this draft to delete on me and I'm pretty close to finishing this first chapter but not quite.  
> Anyways, here you go! Cheers!

**On a rainy day, Tony Stark bumped into a young omega.**

“Oh my god!” They spun, caught off-kilter by their own speed; Tony rushing to his car to escape anymore work Pepper had; and then the omega running from who knows where. They both had rounded the corner too quickly and the omega went face first into Tony’s chest. 

Tony caught the omega’s wrists and made sure that he wouldn’t fall and they spun from it; both regaining their balance. The omega barely glanced at him however and whipped his head over his shoulder to where someone was yelling - cat-calling specifically - and whooping like monstrous animals. 

Tony’s blood boiled a little upon hearing it and didn’t look at the omega until he found the source of the noises. Three men snooping around the alley, cackling to each other and attempting to draw - probably - the omega out. Tony almost made a move to charge them and order them off when the omega twisted his wrists so _he_ was holding Tony and not the other way around. 

Then the omega whistled at the men (Tony opened his mouth to protest in slight shock) before pushing Tony against the wall and smashing his lips onto Tony’s. 

Tony was completely caught off guard, surely hearing his umbrella snap. The omega’s lips moved so smoothly on his own and the omega moaned a little, running his hands down from Tony’s wrists and onto his chest, pushing up and down to catch every ridge. 

Tony stayed plastered against the paint as the rain sprinkled around them. It was a medium amount of rain but enough that people needed to go slower and use their windshield wipers to stay alive on the road. 

Tony heard some grumbling and he opened his eyes slightly from the kiss to look at the three men. They were alphas - maybe one was a beta but it was hard to tell and they were watching the omega when one of them tugged the other’s and pulled them away. 

The omega’s soft lips are pulled from his when the omega pulls away to glance at the other alphas that just left. 

“Whew, they’re gone.” The omega turned back, laughing a little. “Sometimes clients just can’t take no for an answer. Thanks, handsome - _oh shit_!” 

The omega sprang back from him, eyes wide. “You - you’re -! Holy fuck! I’m so sorry man - Mr. Stark! I didn’t - you were just - they were -” 

“It’s fine,” Tony rasped. He cleared his throat but didn’t miss the flash of a smirk on the omegan’s face. He straightened himself and looked at the omega. “It’s fine. I was going to call them out myself but...that way worked...too.” He cleared his throat again. 

What the hell is this? He is Tony fucking Stark, he shouldn't be _flustered_ by some omega

But ‘some omega’ was absolutely gorgeous and a really good kisser. 

“Well um,” the omega scratched his neck. “Thanks for the kiss I guess. You’re not so bad,” he flashed a sly grin and Tony’s pride flared. 

“‘Not so bad’?” he echoed. 

“Yeah,” the omega slipped a card in his hands, leaning on his tiptoes to kiss Tony’s cheek. “Call me and I can give you some pointers,” the omega winked and then looked around the alley for a moment before skipping off. 

Tony blinked. 

He watched the omega go, scanning him over. He had brown curls that were damp from the rain and a black outfit on. He had leggings that hugged his every curve and short jean shorts on top of the leggings. He wore black high tops and a black crop top that was sleeveless. The omega had to be freezing. 

Tony thought about offering the young man a ride but by the time he had stopped ogling the omega, the kid was out of sight, rushing across the street and into a different alley to avoid the rain. 

“ _Give me some pointers_ ,” Tony scoffed, shrugging it off. He was Tony Stark for fuck’s sake - he was one of the greatest, not to mention _hottest_ alphas in New York city. Pointers? Tony Stark can kiss _very good_ thank you _very_ much. 

Except, Tony looked at the card and couldn’t help but pull out his phone. He discarded the umbrella, broken as suspected, and got into his car. He fingered his phone and the card. 

“Sir?” JARVIS was on, noticing the lack of movement from Tony in the car. Normally as soon as he stepped foot inside of the Audi, he’d order JARVIS to get him to the Tower immediately. 

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled. “Head out Jarvis.” The car pulled out of the alley and Tony added, “Call Steve Rogers while you’re at it.” 

“Of course sir.” 


	2. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE

Hey guess what I'm alive!  
  


First off - covid suxs, second - marvel suxs

I am doing my best to get all of these chapters done and finished so that I can just start posting them. My SWR fic is all finished up so I'm trying to funnel my energy into this but again, marvel kinda sucks right now and also I've got a lot of homework. 

Hopefully I can get this thing going cus I really want to finish it and that means that I'll finally be able to finish a series that I started and uh, if you look at my WIPs hahaha that's _never_ a thing that happens so I'm trying real hard

Thanks guys sksks


	3. The Omega from Medusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fuck any sort of schedule I had for this. I just speed wrote like five chapters of this. 
> 
> Eventually you'll get to see all of my a/ns but for now, I'm just going to post the shit I made, finish the book tomorrow and post it all then
> 
> and then get this shit completed because tbh I'm done with it.
> 
> I have loved making this. I loved making this idea but fuck marvel and fuck covid because uuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhh
> 
> so yeah...anyways...have fun reading my eleven pm musings.

**On a rainy day, Tony Stark bumped into a young omega.**

“Oh my god!” They spun, caught off-kilter by their own speed; Tony rushing to his car to escape anymore work Pepper had; and then the omega running from who knows where. They both had rounded the corner too quickly and the omega went face first into Tony’s chest. 

Tony caught the omega’s wrists and made sure that he wouldn’t fall and they spun from it; both regaining their balance. The omega barely glanced at him however and whipped his head over his shoulder to where someone was yelling - cat-calling specifically - and whooping like monstrous animals. 

Tony’s blood boiled a little upon hearing it and didn’t look at the omega until he found the source of the noises. Three men snooping around the alley, cackling to each other and attempting to draw - probably - the omega out. Tony almost made a move to charge them and order them off when the omega twisted his wrists so  _ he _ was holding Tony and not the other way around. 

Then the omega whistled at the men (Tony opened his mouth to protest in slight shock) before pushing Tony against the wall and smashing his lips onto Tony’s. 

Tony was completely caught off guard, surely hearing his umbrella snap. The omega’s lips moved so smoothly on his own and the omega moaned a little, running his hands down from Tony’s wrists and onto his chest, pushing up and down to catch every ridge. 

Tony stayed plastered against the paint as the rain sprinkled around them. It was a medium amount of rain but enough that people needed to go slower and use their windshield wipers to stay alive on the road. 

Tony heard some grumbling and he opened his eyes slightly from the kiss to look at the three men. They were alphas - maybe one was a beta but it was hard to tell and they were watching the omega when one of them tugged the other’s and pulled them away. 

The omega’s soft lips are pulled from his when the omega pulls away to glance at the other alphas that just left. 

“Whew, they’re gone.” The omega turned back, laughing a little. “Sometimes clients just can’t take no for an answer. Thanks, handsome - _ oh shit _ !” 

The omega sprang back from him, eyes wide. “You - you’re -! Holy fuck! I’m so sorry man - Mr. Stark! I didn’t - you were just - they were -” 

“It’s fine,” Tony rasped. He cleared his throat but didn’t miss the flash of a smirk on the omegan’s face. He straightened himself and looked at the omega. “It’s fine. I was going to call them out myself but...that way worked...too.” He cleared his throat again. 

What the hell is this? He is Tony fucking Stark, he shouldn't be  _ flustered _ by some omega

But ‘some omega’ was absolutely gorgeous and a really good kisser. 

“Well um,” the omega scratched his neck. “Thanks for the kiss I guess. You’re not so bad,” he flashed a sly grin and Tony’s pride flared. 

“‘Not so bad’?” he echoed. 

“Yeah,” the omega slipped a card in his hands, leaning on his tiptoes to kiss Tony’s cheek. “Call me and I can give you some pointers,” the omega winked and then looked around the alley for a moment before skipping off. 

Tony blinked. 

He watched the omega go, scanning him over. He had brown curls that were damp from the rain and a black outfit on. He had leggings that hugged his every curve and short jean shorts on top of the leggings. He wore black high tops and a black crop top that was sleeveless. The omega had to be freezing. 

Tony thought about offering the young man a ride but by the time he had stopped ogling the omega, the kid was out of sight, rushing across the street and into a different alley to avoid the rain. 

“ Give  _me_ some pointers ,” Tony scoffed, shrugging it off. He was Tony Stark for fuck’s sake - he was one of the greatest, not to mention  _ hottest _ alphas in New York city. Pointers? Tony Stark can kiss  _ very good _ thank you  _ very _ much. 

Except, Tony looked at the card and couldn’t help but pull out his phone. He discarded the umbrella, broken as suspected, and got into his car. He fingered his phone and the card. 

“Sir?” JARVIS was on, noticing the lack of movement from Tony in the car. Normally as soon as he stepped foot inside of the Auidi, he’d order JARVIS to get him to the Tower immediately. 

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled. “Head out Jarvis.” The car pulled out of the alley and Tony added, “Call Steve Rogers while you’re at it.” 

“Of course sir.” 

* * *

“And where have you been?” Steve was at the top of the steps on the Tower, hands crossed and looking at Tony with a slightly amused and annoyed expression. 

Tony stopped at the bottom and gestured. “What do you mean? I’ve been at the other Tower,” 

Stark Industries Tower was near Central Park, closer to the West side of Manhattan. The Avengers Tower was on the opposite side, closer to Queens. Pepper figured it would be better that the Avengers had their own separate Tower after the penthouse of Stark Industries caught fire after a particularly nasty fight with some rouge HYDRA agents. 

Four years ago, Tony was on a SI trip when he got hit by a bomb and shrapnel entered his heart. He was given an arc reactor to live and then donned the secret identity of Iron Man which Pepper (a redheaded alpha and his distant cousin) helped keep a secret. About a year after Tony became the secret Iron Man and gave Pepper the right to run his company (while he got most of the benefits and still made inventions for), he was asked to be on a team. A team of mutant alphas and betas and omegas. 

But it meant joining the pack. 

Tony never really listened to his father with most moral ideals but a  _ pack _ and what it meant was something he listened and agreed with. He didn’t want to be controlled by any alpha so he never joined any pack or even anything close to a pack. 

But for quite a few months, Tony was able to work with them and worked closely with all of them on missions that when Pepper sat him down after six months of being with the team and seriously asked him if he wanted to be on the pack, he couldn’t say no. 

And now it’s been two years and Tony is genuinely really happy. Steve’s a great guy; hard to get along with sometimes but can be really down to earth and appreciates everything Tony has to say. Thor was like a goddamn puppy but could be really wise when it was needed. 

Natasha and Clint, the two spies were mostly cold but it was the little things Tony spotted that Natasha  ( ~~did like occasionally make breakfast or bring his coffee down~~ ) that made him really like her  ( ~~Clint just keeps making nests in the vents~~ ) . Bruce was one of the first omegas on the team but Tony didn’t even realize that as the first introduction he got was how smart Bruce was. 

~~_ And honestly, it felt good to squash some of Howard’s prejudices against omegas in the science field. _ ~~

Wanda and Scott were sweethearts, preferring to stay behind unless absolutely necessary and hang out at the Tower. Bucky was a little hard to get used to, but he wasn’t an alpha and didn’t get in Tony’s way very much. Pietro was flat out insane, turning the pool on a 2nd floor level into a legitimate hurricane once. 

T’Challa and Sam worked closer with Wakanda considering that T’Challa was king there. They were the only ones who came into the pack with a previous relationship. 

But all things considered, Tony was really happy Pepper got him to snap out of it and get him to tell the others that he wants to be in on the pack. 

Tony continued up the steps, fingering the card as Steve talked about everything that had happened today. “...and Wanda was hoping for a Disney movie to kick out the weekend - Tony?” 

“Huh? Yeah cool that sounds good,” Tony snapped out of it and nodded, smiling and gesturing for Steve to go into the penthouse first. 

Steve looked at him harder. “What is it?” 

“Just...Si stuff,” Tony waved him off. He paused and Steve raised his eyebrows. “Also an omega kissed me.” 

Steve blinked and then grinned. “Really? What’d she look like?” 

“He had short brown hair and brown eyes from what I remember.” Tony said softly, looking off into the distance behind the glass window. “And he was trying to escape some alphas asking too much of him - I think he’s a sex worker.” Steve gave a small growl and a glare at the direction Tony was looking at and then coughed. 

“Wait he’s a what?” Steve choked a little, looking at Tony with wide eyes. 

“Sex worker.” Tony pulled out the card and looked at it. “Yeah, Medusa’s Omegas -  _ goddamn _ .” Tony cursed and Steve looked pretty close to cursing too. 

Steve sighed. “Man, I’m sorry Tony.” 

“Yeah.” Tony sighed, sticking the card on the counter and having JARVIS incinerate it (not that it mattered; Tony practically had a photographic memory). “Well that’s the story of my love life.” 

Steve cracked a smile. “Tony…” he chided. 

“Shut up let’s go figure out what movie she wants,” Tony laughed it off and walked over to the lab entrance that Bruce was hanging out around. 

“Hey Alpha,” Bruce greeted as usual. 

“Tony,” Tony chided, walking over. “Anything new?” 

“Just stemming out some genetic information.” Bruce looked over at the clock. “You’re rubbing off on my Tony; last I checked the clock was 6 am.” 

Tony blinked. “Bruce. It’s  _ 5pm _ .” 

“Mr. Banner has been awake for approximately 64 hours.” JARVIS announced. 

“Bruce!” Steve must’ve overheard their conversation because he barked loud and clear with his alpha voice from the other room. “Come have dinner and then go straight to bed! I don’t want to see you tomorrow unless you need to eat got it?” 

Bruce ducked his head and whined a little, obviously feeling bad. “Okay…” 

“I’ll have Jarvis save everything you did okay buddy?” Tony assured the omega as they walked out of the lab. Tony surveyed the room for a moment, examining the organized clutter with satisfaction that nothing was out of place before continuing to lead Bruce into the next room; the dining room and living room. 

“Thanks Tony,” Bruce smiled at Tony and Tony flashed his usual grin back, calling out to JARVIS (his personally made AI) to save a new folder with all the information Bruce had collected. 

Bucky and Sam were in the kitchen and Bucky dished out an extravagant plate for Bruce who sat down and ate while Tony took stock of what was happening.

Steve was chatting with Bucky and Sam who were still cooking up something in the kitchen. Clint, Pietro, and Scott were cuddling on the  love couch, probably waiting for dinner. Natasha was on a stool on the kitchen island, looking between Bucky and Wanda who was lying the floor, concentrating. 

Tony knew she was trying to control the powers that HYDRA had given her. Two years ago the Avengers were given a mission where they went to a HYDRA facility and found them experimenting on the twins (Pietro and Wanda) inserting volatile DNA fragments into their DNA.

Pietro was easily able to control his - it was just speed - but Wanda’s affected her mind and nearly destroyed her. While fighting HYDRA agents, she invaded all of their brains and exploded them from the inside. Wanda, being an omega, was horrified and vowed to never use it again. 

Tony really hated those HYDRA agents. 

Thor was walking in with T’Challa and Carol and Maria and Valkyrie. Carol, Maria, and Valkyrie were almost a side pack. They liked being included on things and the pack liked them equally but those three tended to be living either on the other side of America or in space (Carol, being a space warrior tended to be up there than down here). 

“How is everyone tonight!” Thor’s loud voice instantly had a smile on everyone’s faces. The man just had that power to just cheer everyone up. 

“I wanna watch Lilo and Stich tonight,” Wanda muttered, eyes screwed shut. Thor nodded. 

“The one with the little alien right?” Thor inquired and Tony nodded affirmative. “I love that movie!” 

“You love any Disney movie Thor,” Natasha retorted but there was no malice; only fondness. She turned quite into the mother alpha since joining. 

“Bucky and Sam are making some sort of pizza bake.” Clint called from the couch, disgruntling Pietro who groaned at him and shifted to find a better sleeping position. “Oh please,” Clint rolled his eyes. 

“Cheese and sausage and pork pizzas are ready.” Sam announced, pushing out the three pizzas. 

“I’m heading out to bed.” Bruce mumbled, kissing Thor’s cheek. 

Thor frowned. “Why, love?” 

“I’ve been awake for too long.” Bruce yawned. “Ordered.” and then he trotted off. 

Thor looked at Tony and Steve. 

“64 hours,” Steve clarified and Thor looked horrified for a moment before dashed after his boyfriend. Tony grinned. 

“Yay more pizza!” he congratulated himself and ripped out a few pork slices and bounced onto a couch in front of the big TV. 

“Tony -” Steve started then shook his head and convinced everyone else to get a slice instead. They all settled into the spots in the living room, Wanda lying on the floor, Bucky and Natasha cuddled next to her, Sam and T’Challa on a chair, Clint, Scott, and Pietro still on that couch, Carol, Maria, and Valkyrie on a different couch and then Steve and Tony a separate chair. 

JARVIS loaded up the movie and just before they hit play Maria burst out, “I’m pregnant.” 

Clint shot up, Scott yelping at the sudden movement and Pietro sitting up quickly as well. Natasha coughed on the pizza she had bit into, Steve blinked and Wanda was the first to squeal out, “Congratulations!” 

Instantly the room surged up to agree with her and Maria blushed proudly. Carol had sat up a little straighter, looking smug and proud too. Valkyrie was as chill as ever, shrugging it off cooly while Carol bragged on what the child might look like. 

Tony promised to pay for the expenses so long as they named the child’s middle name Anthony. 

“Sure Tony,” Valkyrie rolled her eyes playfully and Tony shrugged. 

“Kids are expensive!” He argued defensively. 

“You’d pay for the little twerp either way,” Natasha poked fun at him and as the room laughed, Tony made no argument to refute her. Because yeah, he was going to help any and all of them if they ever had a kid. 

“Anyways, Jarvis, you can play the movie now,” Maria noted. She looked at everyone, flushed and smiling. “But thanks you guys,” 

“Anytime!” Scott clapped his hands and Thor came back into the room. 

"My friends!" Thor said, graciously keeping his voice low. "I plan on residing with Bruce tonight, unfortunately missing the movie -" 

"Of course,' Steve hopped in. "No one would expect anything less Thor," 

"Thank you," Thor nodded, waved to them all, and then left.

"Hey Jarv?" Wanda asked settling down in between Bucky and Natasha on the third love couch, put at an angle so it could see the big 90 inch TV. "Can you put on Lilo and Stitch?" she giggled a little when Pietro scooted over to sit below her on the ground. Scott followed him, dragging his alpha (Clint) on the ground too to sit next Pietro. 

Valkyrie, Maria, and Carol were in the love couch parallel to the other three and that made it so that it was just Tony and Steve on the couch facing directly to the TV. T'Challa picked up Sam after Sam made dinner for them all. Sam usually only stayed during the day and left after dinner. 

"Of course," JARVIS obliged and the movie appeared on screen. 

Tony settled down, typing into his phone that was connected to the systems in the kitchen to start making popcorn when he felt Steve shifting next to him. Tony let out a small sigh. Steve honestly was one of the most needy alphas Tony had ever met. But then again, Steve was the pack leader so he would never have an omega of his own. He could and certainly no one in the Avengers pack would blame him but pack alphas usually didn't have omegas because then the pack would think that the pack alpha favors their omega over anyone else. 

Tony, being another alpha that didn't quite have his own omega was able to have that kinship with Steve so he understood Steve's shuffles and needs for affection and after the years Tony didn't mind indulging him. Like now. 

Tony set his phone to the side and closed the gap in between him and Steve, resting his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve froze up for a moment like he always did but then settled down, brushing his chin over Tony's head. They stayed like that for the rest of the night and Tony kept drifting in and out. Which was a little surprising seeing as he was actually having a pretty good sleep schedule recently. 

Once the movie was over, Bucky carried a sleeping Wanda back to their room with Natasha. Clint and Pietro did the same with Scott and Valkyrie, Maria, and Carol bid their adous and left. 

"We should probably go to our rooms too," Steve muttered, gently kissing Tony's hair. 

"Yeah well fuck that," Tony grumped, feeling way to comfortable to leave and shifted down so his body was splayed out over Steve's lap. Steve chuckled and settled down. 

"Alright, but you better make pancakes tomorrow," Steve told him. 

"Ha! No, Sam would murder me," Tony yawned. 

"He probably would," Steve nodded. There was a small pause. "You didn't really forget about that omega did you?" 

"How could I?" Tony frowned, squeezing his eyes tight as he tried to sleep. "He - god Steve, if you saw him you might feel the same way," 

"Yeah," Steve gently tried to tame down Tony's wild hair and Tony slapped at his hands. "I just don't want you to get hurt." 

And that right there is the reason why Tony was secretly so relieved to be here in the pack. 

They actually, truly _cared_ about him. 

And sure it took a few months ( ~~years)~~ for Tony to truly believe it but he did. He did and it made him happy. It made him feel loved and secure. 

"I know," Tony murmured in reply and drifted off. 


	4. Smoothies, Cakes, and Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so I will have to mark this as underage?
> 
> bc like I said in a throwaway line in the first book, tony says that he met A/B/O peter when Peter was 16
> 
> So at least for the first two chapters, peter is 16. Tony however is a courteous alpha and he won't try to go after peter seriously until he is 17. 
> 
> also, here's the line where Tony talks to Peter about A/B/O Peter:  
> ""Peter...was a tease." Tony said flatly. "He - He was a sex worker. Obviously. I think - someone told you this - you said it...in your...outburst. And he - he was sixteen when I met him so I offered to help him out; give his aunt money so he didn't have to do...all of that. And then...come to find out...he was still doing it. Because he was addicted to it. So I said fine, do it with me then. Just one night and I'll leave him alone but god it's like something happened because I could never let him go after that. And I begged and I begged and I begged but he was so scared."  
> "Of what?" Peter whispered, wriggling and realizing the knot was starting to deflate.  
> "Of - of a relationship." Tony grunted, thrusting a little and then sighed, pressing a kiss to Peter's neck. "He was scared of being with me. Of letting me down. Of actually falling in love with someone. He had grown up young, trying to salvage things for his aunt. And when I - when I came in. And offered him everything, he...well he panicked. And god it took forever but it was worth it." Tony nuzzled his back and sighed."
> 
> So this is essentially what I'm basing this story off of.
> 
> But anyways, enjoy the second chapter!

**Tony woke up on the couch by himself.** Steve must've left to go on a run and the others...

"Hey J, where is everyone?" Tony yawned. 

"I believe everyone is in their respective rooms, lounging with the exception of the Captain and Soldier," JARVIS listed. "Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes went on a run together earlier this morning." 

"Right," Tony nodded, licking his lips. "Well, I suppose Pepper wants me to work on those new signing deals right?" 

"Actually sir, all you have to do is sign off on some student scholarships," JARVIS replied. "I believe she doesn't expect you to do much because you don't do much,"

Tony barked a laugh, getting up and wiping his face. "Yup that sounds like her." Tony sighed loudly. "I'm going to get something to eat." He got up and headed towards the elevator. "That means I'm going out and if anybody asks, say I went out okay Jarv?" 

"Understood sir," JARVIS voiced affirmative and Tony pushed the down button on the elevator and his thoughts drifted back to the omega he met yesterday. Shaking his head, he headed out of the elevator and bumped into Steve and Bucky. 

"You doing okay today?" Steve asked. Bucky looked a little interested in the conversation that was about to happen but Steve gave him a look and Bucky left, nodding slightly. 

"Yeah - yeah I'm, I'm good," Tony nodded. "I'm just heading out to eat something," 

Steve nodded. "Alright, don't be gone for too long okay?" 

Tony nodded, giving Steve his award-winning smile before he left the Tower. He didn't try to hide from the paparazzi because he learned pretty early on that that's pretty pointless. 

And even though he got the occasional hi and hello and yell, or the occasional question of an autograph, people would just give him a glance and go about their business. They were used to him by now. 

Tony certainly wasn't afraid to be friendly with people, especially if the fans were polite. They knew he had a busy schedule and didn't always want to stop and talk but they knew he was always down for a wave or hello. 

When he reached the café he always went to, the door ringed his entrance and the barista at the table was the one he remembered - a young woman named MJ. 

She was the one who usually manned the counter on Wednesdays. It took her a while to warm up to Tony, sure that he was just ruining the environment and economy. Tony got that. He took his time and acted as kind as he could. She never wanted any extra money, even when he tried to. 

But after a few months, she was actually pretty friendly with him. 

Of course, MJ was one of those finicky people who acted dull and snappy and sarcastic as to push people away. But Tony could tell when she did become friendly with him. 

"Hey Stark," MJ's usual tone was as monotone as ever as Tony walked over to the table. "Usual?"

"Normally yeah but I'm thinking more whip cream and chocolate," Tony shuffled open his wallet, barely catching the raised eyebrow from MJ. 

"So your normal coffee with chocolate and whip cream?" 

"That would be superb." Tony shuffled out a bill and placed it on the counter while MJ rolled her eyes at the slang he used. "Keep the change, darling," 

MJ inspected it as she always does, making certain that Tony hadn't slipped a hundred on her before pocketing it and ringing up his order. "It'll take a bit so go get a seat and Jamie will get it out for you." 

"Thank you," Tony smiled and blew a fake kiss before walking over to a table and slumping down in it. 

He leaned his palm on his chin and looked out the window. New York was pretty busy in the morning sometimes and today wasn't an exception. Tony watched people go back and forth about their business while he got lost in thought. 

A hundred different things wandered around in his brain at a time and at some point, Jaime dropped off his drink. Tony said thanks and left another tip before wandering into his brain again. 

Tony wasn't one to get moonstruck over people but for some reason that omega was an exception. Tony chewed his lip and sipped some of his drink, still thinking. Every time he tried to come up with some sort of situation where it _would_ work, it wouldn't. 

Omegas who entered sex work weren't exactly known to be the best at relationships. Hell, alphas and betas who did the same weren't known to be the best. It comes with the job. You don't get into a lot of relationships because your job basically relies on you being single - or with a person who is comfortable with you doing that kind of work. 

Which isn't likely. 

On some level, Tony could see himself as that person. Just because, god that omega was just too pretty to ignore. 

But it still wouldn't work. 

Frustrated, Tony's eyes drifted away from the windows and inwards in the shop. There wasn't many people. It's a decent sized shop; not too big, not too small while still being all around comfortable. 

Plus it was morning, so not many people were sitting around in the shop and drinking their drink. There were a few people here and there, talking quietly but...

Tony stopped what he was doing as his eyes traveled over different people before doubling back in surprise. He blinked.

No _fucking_ way _._

The omega that had given him the sex house number was sipping on a _smoothie_ and watching his phone. He had on a black dress that had string straps and transparent black sleeves. He had the same black transparent tights on his legs that accented his thighs and black combat boots. 

His black belt had silver hooks and connected to the harness that went around his rib cage and to the choker collar around his neck. He had dark black eye liner and eye shadow with thick extensions and a black lip. 

He looked like an angel. 

Tony didn’t realize he had gotten up until he found himself walking over to the omega and sitting down next to him. The omega ignored him at first and Tony was painfully aware of how awkward this must look. 

But he wasn't normally one to back down even if the omega in question consistently got him flustered and stuttery. 

After a half a second, Tony shuffled a chair over to where the omega was sitting and sat down and that was when the young man looked up with a bored droopy expression until he saw who had sat next to him. 

"Holy -!" Tony winced and smiled a little, laughing to himself, as the omega scrambled around in his chair for a second. He looked around for a second before coughing and clearing his throat. "You know, if you wanted to see me again and get your lesson, you could've just called me." The omega was back to being as cool as a cucumber, taking a drink from his smoothie while slyly looking at Tony. 

Tony raised a brow. "I could've. But this the café I always go to when I need a breather. Have you tried their coffee?"

The omega wrinkled his nose. "Naw, I don't really like coffee." 

Tony shrugged. "Your loss." 

"Is that chocolate?" The omega continued on, squinting at Tony's drink. "And whip cream?"

"Yeah," Tony blinked. "I uh, I'm having a day..." 

The omega regarded him for a second. "I would say I could help with that but...something tells me you don't like that idea," 

Tony looked at him for a moment. "Well...under different circumstances maybe I would..." 

The omega blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Shrugging him off, Tony asked, "Could I get your name darling?" 

"You're not annoying Peter are you?" 

Tony and the omega - Peter - looked up to see MJ standing next to the table. "Nope." Tony raised his hands. "Just wanted to know his name." 

"Well it's Peter Parker, Tones." MJ tapped Peter's shoulder. "It's my break. We need to study at the library." 

Raising his eyebrows, Tony looked at Peter who had flushed a different color. "Right yeah. Well, uh, see you around Mr. Stark," Smiling innocently, Peter waved a bit and then walked away with MJ who threw an unreadable glance back at Tony as they walked away. 

Tony meanwhile was stunned and stared at the spot where Peter used to be. The kid became a completely different person when MJ showed up. 

Which probably means that he's friends with MJ but is hiding it. He's hiding the fact that he's a sex worker. He has to be.

Why was he hiding it of course was the next question that popped into Tony's head and while the easiest answer was Peter was embarrassed about it, the more likely one was that Peter wasn't supposed to be doing it. 

Scrunching his face and leaving the shop, Tony brought out his phone and worked to figure out who 'Peter Parker' was. 

The walk back to the Tower seemed quicker as Tony drank in all the hacked information he found on Peter. JARVIS was great at getting into sites and figuring out information. 

By the time Tony reached the top of the Tower, he had learned this. 

Peter Parker was a 16 year old junior at Midtown Tech. He lived with his aunt who was struggling to keep a job. Which made sense. If his aunt couldn't make money, he'd pick up any odd job to make sure that he could stay with her. His parents had died when he was young and currently it seemed like governmental officials didn't know he was in a sex working job. 

Groaning, Tony banged his head on the fridge much to Natasha's confusion and displeasure. Mumbling an apology, Tony turned to pace around in the living room. 

He had to. 

He had to! 

He couldn't just figure this out and let it go. If he was any sort of respectable alpha - respectable person/adult - he would go to Peter, bust him, force Peter to take the money to get the kid out of the job. 

Of course, that would bring along questions like how did he know that, why did he know that, why are you doing this, but it was the right thing to do. 

Tony held his mouth and chin and stared out the window in thought. 

He couldn't debate this anymore. He had to do it. 

Grumbling again, Tony wiped his face and marched back out of the room. 

"Didn't you _just_ get back home?" Clint popped in, shoveling some waffles and Tony waved him off. 

"I have things to do," Tony said flippantly and entered the elevator, already plotting a route to Peter's house.


	5. Peter's Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, so far, I just speed wrote these two chapters at 7pm at night so don't expect long written chapters. 
> 
> i'm writing this all out, and then I am doing zip zap zilch with it. once it's finished it's finished. very little to no revisions will be done. 
> 
> here's the third chapter yeeeee:

**Tony walks back and forth between the car and the front door of the apartment five times before he finally brings up the courage to walk inside.**

What the hell was wrong with him, seriously?

Sighing and wiping his face again, Tony looked around the apartment lobby for a directory of some sort. It only took a few seconds to find it and he hacked into it to scroll through and find Peter's. 

It only took a second to find May Parker and once he did he took a step back and walked through what he wanted to say. He was never one to get stressed out by talking but when it involved an omega he has a sort of crush on who was also just a few months underage...

It's fair that he was stressed out about talking to him. 

The whole building was simple but falling apart. When he stepped into the elevator, Tony stopped as the whole structure creaked concerningly. 

"If I die..." Tony mumbled fervently under his breath before trialing off and slowly and steadily walking into the elevator. It slowly started its journey upwards while Tony silently wished he had taken the stairs. 

After the shakiness stopped and the doors opened, Tony scurried outside of it and paused to take a breath. 

Find Peter's door, hope is aunt doesn't answer or even better isn't home, tell Peter what he found, tell him to take the money and stop doing the job. Deal with whatever comes next. 

Letting out a long exhale, Tony walked along the hallway before reaching Peter's door and ringing the door bell. He didn't waste any time with that knowing that if he did all of this might be for naught. 

Muffled voice and then a curse before the door was wretched open. "I haven't got the -" 

Peter's voice came to an abrupt stop when he saw Tony. "Uh. What are you doing here?" 

Tony felt like he stopped breathing for a second when he coughed and cleared his throat. "I ah...wanted to talk to you." 

Peter was frozen but didn't let anything show on his face. "Cool. But uh, I don't usually let my clients come to my house, speaking of which, how did you even -" 

"I've got Jarvis," Tony waved his phone and Peter blinked. 

"Who?" 

"Jarvis, my AI," Tony said, mentally reminding himself about Peter's school scores. 

"You have an AI?" Peter blinked and Tony was slightly surprised that he didn't look confused. "Cool. Still doesn't fully answer my question but..."

"Oh right, yeah, I uh," Tony twisted his lips before just spitting out what he wanted to say. "Jarvis hacked into some files. I know you're sixteen. I know you're not legally allowed to be working where you're working." 

And that was when Peter finally looked terrified. 

Tony quickly stepped his foot in before Peter could slam the door shut. "Hang on a second Pete -" 

"What the hell?!" Peter ripped the door open and looked a mix between confused, angry, and scared. His eyes danced around the different doors in the hallway. "Who gave you the right to -!"

"I'm not turning you in or anything," Tony said quickly, trying to keep his voice low. "And I'm not going to ask for favors." Tony wrinkled his nose at the thought and the smell that Peter was starting to release. Omegas who were scared because they felt threatened always had a terrible smell. Tony hated being that alpha who put them into that position. 

Peter glared at him and looked him up and down suspiciously. "Then what do you want?" 

"I want you out of that job," Tony said matter-o-factly. 

Peter scoffed. "That's not happening. I need -" 

"The money?" Tony suggested. 

Peter went quiet. 

"I -" Tony started and Peter shook his head vigorously. 

"I'm not your charity case," he sneered. "You don't get to just pawn off your money -"

"Well why not?" Tony shrugged. "Pete, that sorta job is dangerous. You have to know that by now. And what sort of adult - person am I, if I let you do this while I have the means to help out?" 

Peter's sneer and frown had slowly started to seep away. "You're not going to let this go are you?" 

Tony shook his head. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Peter sighed loudly and banged his head on his door. "Fine. As long as you take me out when I'm old enough." Peter's eyes darted over to him, looking curious and cheeky. 

Tony thought it over. "When you're old enough." he agreed and Peter blinked, looking a little surprise before nodding. 

"So how's this going to work?" he asked. 

"I can funnel some money into your account every month or so." Tony wiped off his phone. "I'll make it so that it doesn't look like anything suspicious so don't worry about that. Just....stay out of that job okay?" 

Peter frowned but nodded. "Got it." 

Tony nodded and slowly started to walk away, not really knowing how to end the conversation any other way then like that. 

"Hey uh, Tony?" Peter was suddenly next to him at the elevator and Tony looked at him. Tony froze up when Peter leaned up to gently kiss Tony's cheek. "Thanks," 

"Y - yeah," Tony shuffled and swallowed. Peter smirked. 

"I'd take the stairs by the way," Peter added as he started walking back to his room. 

"Yeah no, I planned on that," Tony chuckled and looked at the elevator and shuddered. Peter laughed before heading back into his room and Tony sighed and turned back down the stairs. 

* * *

"So what did you do today?" Bruce asked, swirling his fork together with some pasta. 

"Eh, not much," Tony shrugged, adamant on not telling the pack any of what happened. Steve could tell something was off though so eventually he'd have to tell the alpha and eventually he should tell everybody. It wasn't healthy to keep secrets in a pack. 

Especially if it concerned a possible courting of an omega. 

Bored with his answer, Clint went off on a rant about the new Mario Kart game and got into a heavy debate with Pietro and Thor about it. Natasha occasionally threw insults while Steve continued to glance at Tony. 

Finally, Steve got up and gestured for Tony to follow him. Tony followed without question. "So, I can guess that something happened today, right?" Steve asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. 

"Yeah uh, something big...definitely happened..." Tony muttered. 

Steve raised his eyebrows but didn't do more, waiting for Tony to talk. 

"The omega?" Tony reminded him and Steve nodded knowingly. "Well, I ran into him again. And then...I...found out he was underage so I had to go in and save his ass obviously so hopefully he's not doing that job anymore." Everything fell out of his mouth before he could stop it. 

Steve blinked. "Huh. That is big." 

Tony flashed a grim smile. "Well, that was my day. Yours?" 

Steve laughed a little. "Not as exciting as yours." 


	6. Do it with Me, my Love

**Tony hissed and shook his hand in anger and frustration and pain.**

Of course the day that the machine was to be showcased was the day that it was going to break. 

"Fucking shit fuck damnit!" Tony yelled, slamming his foot into the machine. Bruce startled, turning a little green while Natasha's head whipped up and stared blankly at him. 

"Tony, calm down," Steve said calmly and using his alpha voice while Tony seethed and paced back and forth. 

Clint was distracting the twins with flying arrows and speed racing cars. Bucky and Sam were watching Tony and Bruce work on the finishing touches while Scott and Natasha chatted lowly. Thor was working with Bruce to keep the other omega safe while Steve was working on calming Tony down. T'Challa, Maria, Carol, and Valkyrie were out of town for the weekend. 

"Tony -! The gala is almost ready, are you -!" Pepper came down to the lab with Rhodey and Happy. 

"I'm trying!" Tony barked and Pepper pulled back in surprise. 

"What -" She started and Bucky spoke up. 

"Tony broke something." 

"I didn't _break_ anything - it just _broke_ of it's own accord!" Tony shouted, waving his arms. 

"Well, just leave it alone. We won't do a showcase today until it's fixed, okay?" Pepper said smoothly and Tony seethed again, wanting to fight but the look that Steve and Rhodey gave him was enough to make him pause. 

"Fine." he grumbled and let the machine be taken away. Bruce and Thor helped out with transporting the machine to where they needed it. 

"You alright?" Steve stepped forward and Tony slumped. It had been half a year since Tony started handing money off to Peter and Steve was very much aware of the stress and the wear and tear it had on Tony. 

Tony could keep himself pretty hidden and unreadable from just about everyone in the pack. Except of course Steve. Being the head alpha, he was always aware of everyone and how everyone acts and reacts. Tony had a feeling that even if Tony hadn't been sure himself, Steve would've figured out by now that he was tense because he was lovesick. 

"I'm fine," Tony sighed, shrugging him off. "Just tense." 

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything after that as they walked upstairs and towards the gala. Tony nervously checked his phone, tapping his fingers and wondering if he should. 

Peter was 17 by now. It had been six months so by now Peter was definitely 17 which meant that well, by legal terms in New York, Tony could pursue a relationship with him. And Peter had asked him to take him out when he was old enough so Tony could call him. 

The only worry was that Peter wouldn't want to talk to him. Or he had waited too long and now it would just be awkward. 

Tony glanced over at Steve who was working to get everybody up and out towards the gala where Tony's latest invention - the wretched machine - was going to be showcased. 

After a half hour, everyone was officially ready to present themselves there. The gala was boring as usual. Pepper introduced him. Tony explained his new tech. And then everyone mingled. The mingling part was honestly the worst part. 

Consistently talking to different people and remaining friendly with them was the most difficult part of his job in all honestly. He didn't mind being friendly and he was definitely an extrovert but that didn't make this easier. Besides, he liked talking to people who were interesting. 

Tony hung in the back, fingering his phone and the phone number Peter gave him. Debating back and forth on whether he should or shouldn't was a good way to spend his night right?

Steve eventually caught up with him at one point and Tony smiled at him. Just one look at the phone and the phone number had Steve looking at him knowingly. "What's the harm?" 

Tony startled. "Excuse me?" 

"What's the harm in contacting him?" Steve asked, leaning against the bar and crossing his arms. "Seriously?"

"He might not want to talk to me?" Tony frowned, confused for some reason. 

"Sounds like he wanted you to take him out to a date when you last saw him," Steve raised his eyebrows. 

Tony started to talk but realized that Steve had a good point and scowled. Steve laughed and patted Tony on the shoulder before leaving. Grumbling, Tony typed in the number before he lost his confidence to try it. 

Holding the phone to his ear had to be the most conflicting thing he felt in a long time and he wasn't happy about it. 

Again, he was Tony Stark! He shouldn't be this flustered -

" _Hello who is this person interrupting my day?_ " 

"Peter?" Tony asked and the voice went still. 

" _Oh hey Tony! What's up?_ " 

"I'm at a gala and I -" Tony started but Peter interrupted. 

" _Well then why are you calling me? Sounds like that would be fun - oopsies!_ " 

Tony startled. "Pete? What was that?" 

" _Uh - nothing. Why?_ " Peter sounded really strange. 

Tony thought for a minute. "Well, I wanted to know if I could take you up on that date?" There was a pause. "You are seventeen right?" 

" _Yeah..._ " Peter's voice got a little muffled and Tony realized that there was some sort of music going on in the background. " _Well, I am old enough...and I would love to spend a night with you_ -" 

"I sort of meant -" Tony paused. "Peter where are you?" 

Silence. 

" _A restaurant?_ " 

"Are you at that sex working place?" Tony accused and was met with more silence. "Augh! Peter! I gave you that money to -" 

" _I can't have this conversation with you right now_ -" Peter tried to interrupt. 

"Why?" Tony demanded. "Why can't you tell me, that you went against the deal that we had and still are doing this? What's the reason?!" 

" _Cus I like it!_ " Peter started to yell but broke off. " _I can't quit it Stark! I tried. I really did. I asked for a break with a possible 'I won't come back' and it didn't -_ "

"If I took you out would you quit?" Tony asked and waited patiently for an answer. 

" _Tony..._ " Peter sounded out of breath. " _It's not that simple_..." 

"Well just for a month then," Tony tried. "I'll take you out on a date as often as possible during that month and then at the end of the month you can make your decision." 

Tony was met with silence for a few moments before Peter let out a sigh. 

" _I'll finish my shift and I'll be done. Promise_." 

Tony smiled. "Thank you." 

" _You better make it worth it though Tony! I am expecting flowers and chocolates - the whole package!_ "

Tony laughed. "You got it darling." 


	7. For Tonight we Fall in Love

**Peter was surprisingly freaked out about this development.**

After they had talked, Peter convinced him to come to his house after his shift was over. Tony believed that they were going to talk and well...things definitely didn't go that way like he thought. 

Tony tried to talk to him but Peter didn't want to say much and instead they spent the rest of that night, snuggling and sleeping. Peter was surprised when he found out that Tony had stayed and Tony was reminded that that probably wasn't a regular occurrence in Peter's life. 

But he let it be. 

Tony made Saturdays date night and he took Peter out whenever he could. Steve covered for him but the other Avengers were getting suspicious, Tony could tell. But he couldn't bother to focus on that because Peter was still doubtful. 

The omega did an excellent job at hiding it, but Tony could tell that Peter was still doubting what they were. For a while, Tony thought it was because he wasn't doing enough and that's how Natasha wound up finding out. 

She offered the idea that maybe it was Peter having doubts about himself. More than likely, Peter had never had a real relationship before, especially after getting into sex work at such a young (and illegal) age. 

So Tony began to work to try and get Peter to open up. He wanted this to work. He wanted to be with Peter. The omega was young and feisty and sarcastic as he was. And smart. Peter was impeccably smart and on the selfish side of this relationship, Tony didn't want any other omega knowing that they would never be smart enough to keep up with him like Peter. 

So he kept trying. And doting and loving and working to finally talk to Peter about what they were and what they could be. But Peter was a hard person to crack open. But Tony was a pretty stubborn and determined person. 

"Peter?" Tony tapped Peter's finger and dragging Peter back to the present in the café. Peter had drifted off to look out the window. "Can I....can we talk?" 

Peter shuffled and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? About what babe?"

"What do you want from this?" he asked as bluntly as possible. 

Peter's brow furrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"I mean what do you want from me? And from this relationship?" Tony reiterated. Peter shuffled. 

"Whatever you want I guess," He shrugged. 

Tony sighed a little. "Peter...I love you, you know that right?" Peter bit his lip but nodded. "And I want you to be happy. But what's - what's going on? I know you weren't interested in this to start but -" 

"I've never been in a relationship before." Peter blurted, shrugging a little and shuffling downwards. "And I'm almost 18. And I -" he sighed. "I dunno...you're really sweet and I wasn't - wasn't expecting that because...like...I dunno, when we first met I thought it was going to be a possible one time thing because well, that's just how I thought it would go but...I mean...it didn't go like that," Peter laughed a little. 

Tony smiled. "You think you can try though?" 

Peter chewed his lip. "Sure....we'll have to tell my aunt eventually..." 

"And I'll have to introduce you to the pack if we get serious enough." Tony added on and Peter startled. 

"You have a pack?" he asked, sounding slightly fearful. 

"Yeah, the Avengers remember?" Tony filled in. "But don't worry about it, okay? We can take our time. Focus on each other for now. Y'know?" 

Peter shuffled again. "Yeah..." 

* * *

Things didn't get automatically better but they definitely got better. 

Peter opened up a bit more and by the end of the month, Peter asked if they could officially be dating. Tony was more than delighted at the idea and agreed to it. 

It took a few weeks and a few more months before Peter finally said I love you back to Tony but when he did, Tony marked it down as quite possibly the happiest day of his life. 

Tony couldn't really bring Peter as a date to galas all that often but Peter was more than happy to bring him to clubs and dance together. They somehow managed to keep everything secret for a while. Tony assumed it was because the people of New York for the most part had quite a lot of respect for him - as long as they weren't tourists or assholes, they would leave him alone and not ask questions. 

Everything started to fit into place. Everything was working.

And when the time came, Tony offered to take Peter to the Avengers. 


	8. The Time of the Avengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm on a roll. It's like 10pm and I have school tomorrow but fuckit I'm finishing this fic NOW

**_"Are you sure this is a good idea?_ ** **"**

"Babe, It'll be fine, I promise." Tony assured Peter over the phone. "You'll look lovely darling." 

" _That's really not what I'm talking about_." 

Tony thought for a second. "Oh kitten, don't worry about it, okay? I already warned them and told everyone about it. They're actually pretty eager to meet you." 

" _Wonderful_." Peter sounded sarcastic and Tony laughed. 

"See you in seven," 

_"Don't be late_ ," 

"Promise," Tony swore and Peter hung up. Tony looked over at the other Avengers who looked at him expectantly. "Well...I've got to go pick up Peter. See you guys at the gala?" 

"Sounds good," Steve stepped forward before anyone else could. And when the head alpha spoke, you listened. Steve gestured them all downstairs to where the preparations for the gala - this time for the annual Maria Stark Foundation - were being made. Since they lived at the tower, the Avengers always showed up first.

Tony meanwhile called up Happy to make sure the man was on time to pick up Peter. Once he confirmed that that was good, he headed downstairs himself, running into Pepper and Rhodey. He chatted with them for a second, mostly distracted as a hundred different possibilities ran through his head. 

It took hours strangely for Peter to show up. Pepper did her usual introduction, Tony said his peace, the other Avengers stepped forward to say something, and then they ate before mingling again. The same thing over and over again. 

Tony stood at the bar, a little antsy and staring at the doors when Natasha approached him. 

“Where’s this omega we've heard so much about?” Natasha looked around, sipping gently from her glass. 

“He’s coming,” Tony told her, getting impatient. He had assumed Peter would be here by now and…

Tony turned and his thoughts trailed away. His eyes twitched and he let out a low rumble. Natasha looked at him in slight surprise before she turned to face what he was facing. 

“Oh,” she said softly. 

There was Peter at the door. He was in a dark blue dress. It was strapless and contrasted with his pale skin beautifully. He had a black choker around his neck and the dress had blue fabric layers above the corset part around his waist. It was floral and darker black and looked more like lace then the scratchier fabric that flowed at the bottom and the top. 

The front part of the dress stopped on top of his knees and then in the back dropped to mid-calf. He was wearing some gold heels and he had a blue and silver necklace with matching dangling earrings.

He was wearing dark red lipstick that also contrasted his pale face. His blue eyeshadow was a dark blue and made his brown eyes pop against the lightly dark color. 

“Well,” Natasha sniffed. “Don’t fuck him to death. I’d rather like to get to know him.” then she left before Tony could snap at her about something. 

He frowned after her instead and turned again to see that Peter must’ve spotted him because Peter was almost right next to him. Peter’s hair had been styled to wave just in front of his eyes and then styled back. The dress in the back dipped and Tony tried not to eye fuck too much as Peter leaned over and slyly looked over at Tony. 

“Hey,” Peter said simply. Tony smiled warmly. 

“Hi beautiful,” Tony kissed Peter’s forehead who giggled and Tony laid a hand Peter’s back, gentle but controlling. And also a warning sign to the eyes that Peter had been getting. “Anything you want?” 

“Tones, I’m 18,” Peter whispered, smiling at Tony like he was telling the alpha a secret. “I can’t drink.” 

“This is my party and you’re my boyfriend so I get to treat you,” Tony waved him off. "What do you want sweetie?” 

“Mmm anything?” Peter batted his eyelashes. Tony realized he had added thick extensions that made his eyelashes looked long and lush. 

“Anything baby,” Tony promised. 

“Mmmm.” Peter pursed his lips. “Apple juice.” 

Tony paused. “What?”

“What going deaf on me now old man?” Peter teased. “Apple juice.” 

“Seriously?” Tony frowned. “You can have _anything_ this _one_ night - vodka, bourbon, a shot, anything - and you want apple juice?” 

“You said anything,” Peter accused playfully. He lifted one of his heels and touched it to Tony’s leg and Tony let out an instinctive grunt. 

“I did say anything,” Tony sighed, gently nudging Peter’s heel away from him and he signaled to the bartender. “I can’t believe this but one apple juice for this guy,” The bartender thank god didn’t even look that perplexed. 

Peter grinned cheekily and Tony rolled his eyes. "Happy kitten?" 

"Totally," he replied and sipped a bit of the drink before looking around. "So um...where are your friends?' 

Tony glanced over his shoulder. "Right there," He nodded and looked back at Peter who looked nervous. "Hey. It's alright." 

"I know it's just -" Peter sighed. "It's a pack Tony. If they end up not liking me...then we can't be together." 

"Or I dump them," Tony shrugged. Peter looked at him, scandalized. 

"But the Avengers -" he protested. 

"I can quit." Tony suggested and Peter stared at him. 

To Tony's slight horror, Peter's eyes started to get wet. "You really love me don't you?" 

"I'd give up everything for you kit," Tony confessed honestly and leaned forward to peck the omega on the lips. 

Peter sighed into the kiss and then pulled away and took a breath. "Well...let's go meet them then," 

* * *

The Avengers loved Peter. 

Scratch that, they completely and utterly adored the omega and couldn't wait to dote on him just as much as Tony. And in the end, Steve and the rest agreed for Peter to come in and stay with the Avengers. 

Tony was absolutely ecstatic about it and at the end of the night, he asked if after they meet May of course, Tony could claim him. It was a step but Tony felt like they were ready and apparently Peter agreed. 

The day after the gala, Peter caught Tony off guard by inviting Tony over only to have him meet May. May was sweet and kind about it but Tony could tell that she was apprehensive about everything. 

She was however grateful that Tony had stepped in to stop what Peter was doing and she agreed in the end that if this is what made Peter happy then they deserved to be together. Tony asked if she would want to live at the Tower too but May laughed and refused him. 

"Besides, with the money you've been leaking us, I might be able to afford a different apartment anyways," May added. 

"Yeah, May's being eyeing a high end apartment but felt guilty about it," Peter added. 

"Well, if you need anything for it, don't be afraid to ask," Tony offered. 

All in all, everything ended perfectly. 

Of course, once everything was perfect, everything had to go to shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&ved=2ahUKEwjzz5TkpvfkAhWVIDQIHe2-DU4QjRx6BAgBEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.shopluu.com%2Fproducts%2Fdark-blue-tulle-short-prom-dress-high-low-evening-dress&psig=AOvVaw3xx9b0AJtBwTR1AejmACPT&ust=1569890162386333 - dress
> 
> https://cdn-ssl.s7.disneystore.com/is/image/DisneyShopping/2842056198440 - jewelry
> 
> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/9l0rhv-l-610x610-make-lipstick-lip-lipcolour-red+lips-red+lipstick-party+make-red-lipstick-lips-smooth-matte-matte+lipstick-dark+red-burgundy-burgundy+lips-dark+red+lip+stick.jpg - lipstick
> 
> https://cdn2.stylecraze.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/25-Best-Eye-Makeup-Tutorials..jpg - eye shadow
> 
> also, I would've added more to this ie, the avengers actually meet and talk to peter and may and tony talk but it's late and I'm trying to speed write this so shush


	9. Time Catches us All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck, I can't remember what age a/b/o peter was when he dies so I'm setting it as twenty in this fic. it'll be two years since they claimed each other and peter was apart of the pack.

**Tony wasn't even sure how it happened.**

They were fighting him - Thanos, the Mad Titan from space coming to kill everyone. Every memory was a blur of punching and kicking and fighting to keep everyone safe. 

He vaguely remembered falling. He vaguely remembered the shouting and the screams. He vaguely remembered hearing a scream and when he came to, Peter was running towards him and the one memory - just this one - that was crystal fucking clear, was the look on his lover's face just as an explosive blew up, sending Peter careening away and dying upon impact. 

After that, everything was red. 

* * *

He couldn't eat. Or sleep. Or drink. For days. 

Steve and Bucky had to force feed him. Tony was compliant about it. He never fought against the food, he just couldn't do it on his own. He didn't want to bother with it because what was the point? Peter was gone. Dead. 

For the longest time, May tried to reach out to him. Tony couldn't talk to her, he couldn't. But he felt terrible and guilty so he sent her flowers every day and even some candy sometimes. Later, he would find out that all those gifts did was make May more and more frustrated. 

But at the moment, Tony really didn't know how to cope. He didn't know what else to do. He was so wrapped up in his grief and couldn't see past it. Thor's brother Loki understood that pain. Tony never thought in a million years that he would be comforted by the other god but he was. 

It was three months of pain and grief and trying to recover. Nothing ever came easy but to Tony everything was just amplified. It hurt. Too much at times. 

And then Peter fell from the sky. 

But it wasn't Peter. It was a different Peter. 

A more alert Peter. A Peter who wasn't used to anything that they did in this life. A Peter who was never an omega before and nothing like his Peter. 

But somehow Tony found himself falling for this headstrong, super strong, superhero Peter. 

And that felt like the greatest betrayal of all. 

But he managed to get over it. Eventually. It took some time but after some convincing from May, he knew that this was the best way to move forward. 

His Peter would want this for him.


	10. Back at the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for tonight. I'll finish it tomorrow and post the rest then
> 
> btw this is chapter 8 that I made just tonight so yeeets

**Tony froze in shock.**

Strange blinked. "Well that wasn't supposed to happen." 

"What!?" Tony screamed. "What do you mean? What happened? Why did the portal close?!" Tony was close to hyperventilating. He just got Peter back -

"Tony calm down," Carol stepped forward, putting a hand on the alpha's shoulder. "Strange, any way to get it back?" 

"Should be," Strange nodded. "And it shouldn't take too long. We'll have to be quick. Peter probably won't -" He cut himself off and thought for a moment before he began to get to work. 

"Won't what?" Tony asked miserably, holding his face. Steve walked forward to comfort him. 

"Hey, it'll be okay," Steve said softly. 

Tony nodded miserably. 

His life was just all over the place. Twice now he's lost Peter - _twice_. And if Strange couldn't get him back...

Would he die? Since his DNA had rewired itself to the DNA of an omega, would Peter die in his world now?

He couldn't lose Peter again for good - he _couldn't_ -

"So what do we do?" Scott asked, scratching his head. 

"At best this will take a few hours," Strange offered, waving his hands around and searching different books. 

"At worse?" Natasha asked. 

"Well," Strange tilted his head. "At worse worse, never, at _worse_ then a few days." 

"What does it seem like right now?" Maria asked, bouncing her child on her leg. Valkyrie was sitting next to her while Carol stood close by. 

"Right now?" Strange smiled. "An hour give or take," 

"So it's working then?" Wanda said looking hopeful. 

Strange nodded affirmative before getting back to work. 

Wanda sat down and shuffled, looking uncomfortable. 

* * *

Tony continued to pace for the next hours while everyone else sat around. Wanda, Natasha, and Bucky were all lying on the ground, holding Wanda's stomach suspiciously. Maria, Carol, and Valkyrie were still playing and talking with their kid.

Clint was playing on a mobile game with Pietro and Scott while Steve, Sam, and Thor all watched Tony pace. Tony kept glancing at Strange, wondering when this would be over and he'd get to see Peter again. 

"So," Bucky said suddenly. "This probably isn't the best time but ah...Wanda's pregnant." 

Tony stilled and everyone froze for a second. 

"Well congratulations!" Steve spluttered and everyone burst out in excitement. Tony decided he was happy as well and stopped pacing for a second to smile and joke with everyone else. 

"I heard that Anthony as a boy name has gotten popular," he suggested slyly and Natasha shot him a glare while Wanda laughed. 

"We already have one Tony," Clint added. "We don't need another one." 

Tony laughed. "Yeah that's true." 

"What's the projected outcome?" Carol asked. When she was met with confusion, she clarified, "Of the parentage?" 

Natasha looked sullen. Bucky glanced at her. "We ah...we aren't sure... Natasha...the, y'know..." they all went silent and Tony remembered when Natasha told them that the graduation ceremony of the Red Room was sterilization. 

"We can hope but..." Bucky shrugged. "The doctors said there was a chance, it's just not likely." 

"He or she will still be mine," Natasha added. "I won't let DNA decide whether or not I raise a kid..." Wanda held her hand and Tony nodded along with everyone else. 

"Of course," Pietro nodded. "We wouldn't expect anything else." 

Natasha nodded and went quiet. 

"Congrats Wanda," Strange came over and Tony snapped, remembering what they were here for. "I have some good news too. Tony?" 

Tony didn't even respond before jumping over towards him and where the portal was.

"Well that went faster than expected," someone - Clint probably - said sarcastically behind him. 

Strange gestured before opening the portal. "It's ready." 

Tony waited antsy with everyone else before making a gut decision and leaping forward and into the portal. 

"Tony - _wait_ -!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm running on fumes it's eleven ao clock jesus christ


	11. They meet Us, We meet Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay....i had to go to bed....
> 
> so this chapter was made in the morning. 
> 
> also fun fact, i planned on Strange not being able to open the portal until five weeks later but at the time I assumed I would be much more invested in this... 
> 
> again, i'm not revising jack shit... at this point i'm telling future me not to do that.
> 
> Oh and if u didn't notice, I cut down like ten chapters. It was original going to be 25 chapters and I ended up condensing it to 15 XD

**Everyone freezes.**

Tony doesn't glance at anyone for too long, just hopping along until he finds Peter. Peter looked surprised too but he recovered faster and dashed on over. Tony reached out for him and Peter hugged him. 

"It's okay," Peter whispered and Tony was grateful that he didn't have to say anything in order for Peter to know. "We're good. It was just a couple of hours." 

"So uh. You're the other Stark huh?" 

Tony looked up and Peter broke apart to see Sam. 

Sam and Bucky were standing together and everyone else was gathered in little clumps and pairs surrounding the portal. 

"Yeah," Tony nodded. 

"Huh," Sam crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side and Tony watched the man's gaze drift past him and his eyes widened. "Steve?" 

Tony turned, hand still gripped across Peter's shoulder blades while the young man hugged his side. Steve had followed after Tony and was staring at everyone from Peter's universe with blinking eyes. 

"Oh...hey, Sam?" Steve looked befuddled and looked behind him where their Sam and Bucky were. 

This was going to get confusing. Hell, it was already confusing. 

"Oh boy," Bucky from Tony's side of the portal muttered and turned away while Steve looked back and stepped through fully. Sam from Tony's side had also walked away and Tony looked back over at Peter's Sam and Bucky who were...crying? 

"Uh, wait, what's -" Steve blinked while Peter's Carol stepped in, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder. 

"Steve - our Steve - died." she explained. "Just a few days ago." 

"Oh," Steve looked torn between feeling bad and confused. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but eventually gave up and walked over to Bucky and Sam to give them a hug. 

Tony watched the interactions and felt the emotion as others from his universe walked through the portal after him. He kept holding on to Peter while his universe's Avengers caught up and hugged Peter's. 

Turns out, having a pack must make a difference somehow because from what Tony saw, the other Avengers had little to no relationship. It seemed like Peter's team was getting along better but it still looked torn apart. 

It also probably didn't help that Steve's, Natasha's, and his doppelgangers were dead in this universe at this point.

"Hey," Peter gently tugged his sleeve shirt and Tony looked over at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Tony smiled. "Now that you're with me." there was a pause as Tony looked him over while brushing a piece of hair out of Peter's face. "Are you alright?" 

Peter smiled and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Of course." Peter looked away for a second and he twisted his hands for another second looked back at him. "Tony, I -" 

"So what now?" Natasha from Tony's world had walked in behind Tony at some point and was looking around. Her gaze kept lingering on Peter's Clint. "We go back right?" 

"I -" Peter's May suddenly stepped forward but Peter's Strange cut her off without meaning too. 

"We talked it over." Strange said dismissively. "We won't be able to keep the portal open for forever but we can definitely continue to get it open when we need it. And from what Peter was saying we might need your help anyways." 

Steve nodded. "And we'd be glad to help." 

"So let's go," Natasha shrugged and started to herd everyone back into the portal. "We'll come back when y'all need us so that works yes?" 

"Works for me," Steve shrugged and gave one last hug to Bucky and Sam before following Natasha out of the portal. 

Tony took Peter with him to the portal and he saw Peter wave out of the corner of his eye. They stepped through and then Tony noticed somebody bolting through the portal after him. 

Strange closed the portal and blinked in surprise while Peter and Tony whirled in surprise. 

"May?!" Peter stared incredulously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last few chapters coming eeeeep


	12. The Announcement of a Lifetime

**"May what are you doing?"**

Peter's voice was tense and nervous like he was tense and high strung about what just happened. 

Which would make sense since May _had_ just jumped through a portal into their dimension. It just made Tony get on edge because Peter's fear emanates pretty strongly. Especially since they were mated. 

Tony started to go forwards but Steve gently took his arm and led him backwards. Tony got the message and bit his tongue but watched the interaction carefully. 

"I'm not leaving you." May said stubbornly. "You said you were stuck here right? Well, then I guess I'm stuck here too," 

Peter looked like he wanted to fight it but couldn't find the words. He twitched and glanced at Tony. For a moment, Tony didn't know what happened but then he realized that Peter was silently asking Tony if it was okay. 

Tony subtly shrugged his shoulders and tried to convey you do what you want love in his eyes. Peter took a breath and looked back at May. "Oh...ohkay. But just -" 

"Don't worry," May waved him off. "I won't get in the way of things." She glanced at Tony, a mixed look on her face that Tony couldn't read. "That means I'll need to get an apartment though..."

"You could live with May," Steve suggested and then frowned. 

"What?" May frowned as well, blinking. 

"No, actually, that's a good idea," Tony snapped his fingers. "That could work right?" He looked at Peter who shrugged. Tony started to notice that the poor omega was started to get antsy and more tense. "Natasha, do you mind...?" 

"Sure," Natasha walked forward and held out her hand. "They're talking about our universe May." she added and their voices got further away as they left the Sanctum. 

Tony went back to Peter and gave him a tight squeeze. "Everything's going to be okay."

Peter nodded and then looked at Tony like he was going to say something again when Steve spoke up. 

"Thank you Dr. Strange," Steve smiled. "This was helpful." 

Dr. Strange nodded. "Any time." 

"Alright, let's go home guys, chop chop." Tony clapped his hands and the others groaned while Carol laughed and led her family out the door first. 

"Tony," Peter tugged Tony's shirt sleeve urgently. "I've gotta tell you something..." 

"What?" Tony asked and just then Wanda squealed interrupting whatever Peter was going to say again. 

"Peter! Peter, I'm pregnant!" Wanda clapped and Bucky smiled at how happy she was. Peter blinked and Tony grinned.

"Right I knew I was missing something," Tony said slyly when Peter blurted out, "So am I." 

Everyone in the room froze and Tony whipped his head around to look at his omega in pure shock. Peter ripped his eyes away from Wanda to Tony and laughed a little deliriously. "That's what I've been trying to tell you since you came through..." 

"How?" Tony croaked and Peter gave him a dirty look. 

"The bees sang to me - how do you think?" Peter rolled his eyes while Wanda gave a shout of laughter. 

"You're joking right?" Clint popped over and Peter looked at him, confused. 

"What do you - no of course not!" Peter scoffed and Clint looked over at Tony with wide eyes and a growing grin. 

Peter looked over at Tony again and frowned. "Why is everyone in so much shock that I'm pregnant?" 

Tony couldn't even speak - hell he could barely breathe. He staggered a bit, trying to find a way to walk while Steve stepped over and helped him. Sam walked over with Pietro hot on his heels. 

"Well," Steve sighed. "Peter...the other...the other Peter couldn't give birth." He looked at Peter and Tony followed his gaze to look at Peter who still looked confused. 

"Sterilized." Tony clarified and Peter's eyes widened. "Other Peter physically couldn't have kids." 

"Oh," Peter chewed his lip. "Well I - I'm sorry I guess, I don't -" 

"What?" Tony stood up so fast it gave him a slight headache. "Peter, why would you - oh," Tony blinked when he got it and then he laughed a little. "No, no nonono - Peter, Peter I - it's fine. It's okay - it's more than okay! I...I definitely wanted to have kids and he couldn't but I stayed with him because I loved him," Tony gave a lopsided glance at Peter who bit his lip and went a little red but gave a small smile. 

Tony grinned breathlessly. "Peter - this is amazing." 

Peter laughed a little and ran forward to hug him. Tony swung him into a deeper hug and kept Peter close. He saw Steve smile over Peter's shoulder. 

"Hey," Clint's voice was surprisingly soft and they all looked at him. He gave a smile while Pietro leaned against him. "Let's go home yeah?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE FUCKING CHAPTER BOIS IT'S HAPPENING!!!!   
> ALSO IT'S LITERALLY ELEVEN O CLOCK AND I'VE GOT SCHOOL TOMORROW OH BOY


	13. Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deleted another chapter because I couldn't be bothered with it. 
> 
> I really cut this thing down. 
> 
> Also, If I ever give myself the time of day, after this fic is finished i might include more sort of scenes between Tony and Peter but idk. Don't expect more after this is finished.

**Nothing was ever perfect but it got damn close.**

Tony still got nightmares. For christ's sake his previous lover literally died in front of his eyes. But Peter was there to hold him together. And Tony was there to hold him together. 

And Peter lucked out in the end too. He lived in a world where his crush never saw him the way he wanted him too. And now he was here, in a world where he had almost everything. 

Both Mays were happy living together. They swapped stories about their Peters and for the most part, they found that they were pretty similar. Both Peters lost their parents and Ben when they were young and both Mays were there to take care of him.

The Avengers had a lot on their plates - their system of the alphas fighting still worked for the most part. They continued to let the omegas and betas fight with them if needed but at the moment the omegas were all taking care of each other. 

Peter and Wanda were practically synched with their pregnancies and it left them with three children to look after. Wanda had twins which made sense since she and her brother were twins. And to Natasha's utter shock, the kids' DNA came back as 20% hers. It was a lot more than she expected for sure. 

Peter had a little girl. Tony was completely enamored with her. They named her after Tony's mother and Peter's aunt. Maria-Mae. Tony wouldn't put the little girl down ever since she was born. Peter loved watching Tony interact with their daughter - it was absolutely adorable. 

Steve let the omegas - Scott, Bruce, Peter, and Wanda - take care of the kids when they had to fight. For the first few months Bucky, Natasha, and Tony were most certainly allowed to stay behind. Luckily the villians must've been synched with what was happening because not many fights were needed anyways. 

Peter had gotten worried at one point that Tony would take the suit away again but Tony promised he wouldn't. Peter worked with the other Avengers and got the other omegas to work too. 

They all trained and helped each other while Maria-Mae and her friends - Wanda's kids, Billy and Tommy - often played together and had fun. 

Everything really worked out in the end. 

It wasn't perfect, no shit it wasn't - Tony still got worried about Spider-Man and Peter was still stubborn and the kids were definitely a handful - but it was better. 

And in the end, Tony had Peter. 

And Peter had Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over. 
> 
> It's done. 
> 
> Going to bed now. 
> 
> Edit: WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME I WROTE _WILL_ INSTEAD OF BILL/BILLY!!!!!????!??!?
> 
> I FIXED it now -  
> (And again I might add some scenes later on in life but idk)


	14. Author's Note & Thanks

Holy fuck. 

That's all. 

Holy. 

Fuck. 

* * *

I'm kidding I have a lot more to say. 

I feel like this is my very first official series that is completed. I have a lot of one shots and a lot of one shot collections but I don't think I've ever had a solid series that I've finished. Especially not a monster like this. 

And on top of that all this started as a spur of the moment thing that was inspired by another fanfic. I took the basic idea (Peter travels to another dimension where it's an a/b/o dimension). A/B/O is one of my favorite tropes. Along with time travel, de-aged fics, etc. I created my own story from the basic idea, literally on a whim with no idea where it would go. 

I created a document for it afterwards and the story idea unfolded with every word I typed. For the longest time, I had no idea where it was going but I created set problems that were going to happen. 1) Peter would meet the Avengers, 2) Steve and Peter moment would happen, and 3) Peter would lose his shit over be considered weak because he was an omega. And then finally problem 4) Peter would end up back in his universe, pregnant. 

And that's when the second idea (this book) came to light. 

The process was long - like a year long - with a hiatus in the middle because I got caught up in another story that's still ongoing.

But anyways, I just want to thank this person: (<https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntotheStarkerverse/pseuds/IntotheStarkerVerse>) the one who came up with this: (<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877728>) which inspired all of this and thank all of YOU who have kudosed this, liked it, saved it, commented, and supported it through all it's rough turns and edges. Thank you!

I am thinking of making a bonus story one day or something idk. 

Also, here's a little deleted scene that didn't work because I took like almost a year to continue writing and I literally just spam wrote chapters 2 - 15 in like four hours from 7 to 10ish so yeah anyways here:

“Tony,” Peter tried brokenly. 

“Please,” Tony begged. “Just be mine, honey. I promise I’ll take care of you - you can let all of those other clients go - I’ll be your only alpha, you know I have the money sweetheart -”

“But -” Peter kept trying to fight it, trying to think. “I’ve never - I never -” 

“Pete please,” Tony pulled him forward and they toppled onto the bed. Peter let out a small ‘oof’ as Tony turned them around so he was on top of Peter, kissing him and scenting him. “Please, just try. Please.” 

“I wanna…” Peter moaned as Tony sucked a hickey on his neck. “But...I’m - I’ve never - I’m scared -” 

“You can be mine,” Tony whispered. “I can take care of you. We can try - just try for me sweetie - take the jump please -” 

“ _ Alpha -  _ “ Peter whined, clawing for Tony and trying to bring Tony to his neck. Tony latched onto the feeling of scents Peter was giving him and surged onto Peter’s neck, practically gnawing into the skin.

Anyways, that's it thanks!

Asha Stark


End file.
